Chests / Collectibles
Chests You can unlock Chests as soon as you have got mine shaft number 10 in the Coal Mine. There are five ways to get Chests in the game: #By simply logging in! #From the Daily Rewards. #By watching ads . #By buying them for Super Cash in the in-game shop. #By completing Expeditions Chests come in four rarities: Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary. The Common ones are very easy to get, and the Legendary ones don't appear very often! Inside the Chests you will find different amounts of collectible cards (the better the rarity, the more cards you will get). The Green Chests can only be purchased (with Super Cash) once per day from the shop, they come in four rarities for each area, and will include only collectibles of a certain area (Elevator, Mine Shaft, or Warehouse). This will make it easier to target the collectibles that you are looking to improve the most. You can view/open your chests either by clicking on the chest symbol at the top left of the mine you are in, or by visiting the "Collectibles" island in the middle of the world map. Chests 1.jpg Chests 2.jpg Chests 3.jpg Collectibles You can only get these from Chests. They give you different bonuses for your Elevator , Warehouse and Mine Shafts . They also change how your workers are dressed! You can view your cards on the "Collectibles" island in the middle of the world map. When you receive the same card several times, it will then level up that card to give you a bigger bonus. To activate one of the bonuses for all of your mines, simply click on it and then click the green "Activate" button underneath it. You can change your chosen bonus at any time by clicking on a different one and activating it instead. Chest Costs *Common Chest -- from the shop, costs 400 Super Cash, or FREE (once per day) by watching one ad. *Rare Chest -- from the shop, costs 800 Super Cash. *Epic Chest -- from the shop, costs 2300 Super Cash. *Legendary Chest -- from the shop, costs 4800 Super Cash. Green Chests (Elevator - Mine Shaft - Warehouse) Costs *Green Common Chest -- from the shop, costs 600 Super Cash. *Green Rare Chest -- from the shop, costs 1200 Super Cash. *Green Epic Chest -- from the shop, costs 3500 Super Cash. *Green Legendary Chest -- from the shop, costs 5200 Super Cash. The available collectible cards and their bonuses are: ELEVATOR *Increased total transportation by elevator (Rare & Common) *Increased total transportation by elevator PLUS increased Ice Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation by elevator PLUS increased Start Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation by elevator PLUS increased Fire Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation by elevator PLUS increased Dawn Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation by elevator PLUS increased global income (Legendary) MINE SHAFT *Increased total extraction in mine shafts (Rare & Common) *Increased total extraction in mine shafts PLUS increased Start Continent income (Epic) *Increased total extraction in mine shafts PLUS increased Fire Continent income (Epic) *Increased total extraction in mine shafts PLUS increased Ice Continent income (Epic) *Increased total extraction in mine shafts PLUS increased Dawn Continent income (Epic) *Increased total extraction in mine shafts PLUS increased global income (Legendary) WAREHOUSE *Increased total transportation to warehouse (Rare & Common) *Increased total transportation to warehouse PLUS increased Fire Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation to warehouse PLUS increased Ice Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation to warehouse PLUS increased Start Continent income (Epic) *Increased total transportation to warehouse PLUS increased Dawn Continent Income (Epic) *Increased total transportation to warehouse PLUS increased global income (Legendary) Collectibles 1.jpg Collectibles 2.jpg Collectibles 3.jpg Collectibles 4.jpg